


Another lonely Heartbreak night

by amgicalhat



Series: Original Works/Poetry [16]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Breakup, Heartbreak, M/M, Suicide, secret realtionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: Disclaimer: Please do NOT add my fanfic or my original work to Goodreads, Tumblr, etc. All rights reserved.Warning; breakup, suicide, m/m,





	Another lonely Heartbreak night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please do NOT add my fanfic or my original work to Goodreads, Tumblr, etc. All rights reserved.  
> Warning; breakup, suicide, m/m,

Picking up the loaded gun  
A half bottle of alcohol  
I'm trying to drown myself  
With the memories  
Of us together  
Two boys together in this time and age what were we thinking?  
It's not working in secret anymore  
Another wasted night  
Without you  
I wanted us to be able to not hide anymore  
I've been trying to let it go  
I'm spinning in circles  
The world around me is blurred  
Shattered pieces of myself scattered all around  
It's no use anymore  
I've wasted nights  
Listening to the rain  
Crying all day and weeks before  
They happen all the time  
Without you around  
I should have walked the wire instead of falling off  
Giving up on us  
Its all my fault.  
The bottles empty now  
This is the last night  
I've taken all the time drowning myself  
I grab the telephone  
This is the last chance  
To save me  
To say goodbye to you  
To say sorry for all those things I've said.  
The gun is to the temple  
It rings, rings and rings  
The gun explodes  
Bang bang bang  
The bottles glass shatters  
Silence greets as a hello answers on the other line of the telephone.

 


End file.
